daddy_im_a_zombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Daddy, Im a Zombie! Wiki
Welcome to the Daddy, Im a Zombie! Wiki It's about Daddy, Im a Zombie! Please enjoy it,I hope it was helpful! ;D Plot Dixie is a teenage outcast. Betrayed by her friend Julia and bullied by her peers she runs off after a prank and she runs into her father, telling him that she is like the village idiot thanks to him, and runs off again, almost to be run over by cars and into a forest; where she says she hates everyone and makes a wish she was dead. A lightening bolt hits a tree, causing Dixie to get her wish. Dixie later wakes up in a cemetery coffin and pulls it open, finding herself in a cemetery and that she is now a zombie. Once she meets Isis, a mummy zombie who was betrothed to King Tut before she died, they discover Dixie is the true holder of the Azath, a magical amulet that allows zombies to return to their lives just before their deaths. They set out to find a wandering zombie in the hopes of figuring out how to use the Azath. On their travels they meet Gonner, a pirate zombie. Dixie and Gonner hit it off and Dixie falls for him only to be crushed when he betrays her and steals the Azath. What she didn't know was that he stole it to protect her. After falling off a cliff and being dismembered, Isis tricks the dark angels into believing she is Dixie and is taken to Nebulosa, a witch who wants the Azath to rule the human world (mortal world as known in the movie, as they do not use the words "human" or "humans", only "mortal" and "mortals"). Dixie is found by the wandering zombie, Vitriol and gets put back together. After some convincing he agrees to take her to Nebulosa to retrieve the Azath. Once at the fair, Dixie enters the funhouse only to be tortured by the pain she holds in her heart. After concurring the pain she finds Gonner being chased by an ax wielding minion of Nebulosa, Piroska having a fit of rage. Dixie sits back and watches him be chased around still believing he had betrayed her. That is until she hears his confession of love towards her and steps in. Piroska falls into a fountain of a danger green substance and dissolves. Off to find Isis, Dixie retrieves the Azath and finds her being held over a river of lava by Nebulosa. The two square off for the Zzath just as the sun begins to rise. Dixie opens the portal and Isis and Gonner leap through as Dixie falls into it. Dixie wakes up in the rain by her dad and realizes she is alive and believes it was all a dream. The doctors chalked it all up to the chemicals in her brain hallucinating it all. As she sits through class she learns of Isis who married King Tut and ruled her people. Racing home she searches the Internet for Gonner and finds he had given up his life of piracy and devoted it to poetry. Latest activity Category:Browse